


show-off

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Eating, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Lance, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Not Established Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voyeur Keith, Voyeurism, but Keith's the one jerking off, implied blowjob, to Lance showing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Keith gets an awkward boner over Lance in the showers. He's mortified, but Lance tells him to take care of it - he doesn't mind putting on a show.





	show-off

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)

The warm water pouring down on him was liquid heaven; soaking his sore muscles and soothing the ache in his bones. Training had been hard today, just like it had been every time these past weeks. They were preparing for the big battle – every day counted. It had been a rush of practice, tactic meetings and planning; the dread they were all feeling kept to hushed conversations late at night.

Not that Keith partook in any of them. He kept to himself and let the feelings he preferred to keep unnamed build up in a tight ball inside of him. The water did little to soothe those. Still as he closed his eyes and let the water run over his face, he could feel an itch of frustration deep in his chest, directed at no one and at everyone.

At the sound of footsteps, that same irritation immediately sparked in him. He couldn’t even take a shower in peace? Wiping wet hair out of his eyes and preparing a scowl, he turned, and was met with the sight of a naked Lance.

He cursed, the words muffled by the water running over his lips.

Lance’s knees were bruised, and he had a scratch behind his ear, but apart from that he was all perfect, brown skin. His hair was messier than he usually ever let it get– the sweat after their training half-dried and making the locks curl up untidily. Keith’s eyes strayed for a second to those broad shoulders, framing wiry arms and a surprisingly well-shaped chest. And goddammit – he wanted by bury his face in every crevice of that body and lick the sweat from his skin.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”, was what he said.

Lance stepped forward, lifting his eyebrows dramatically.

“Oh, sorry! These aren’t the showers? The  _public_ showers? My mistake.”

He was too goddamn close. He was too goddamn  _naked_. Too –

“Just, fuck off, Lance,” he grumbled.

He probably looked ridiculous, like an angry kitten in the rain. Unconsciously he ruffled a hand through his wet hair, turning his head away. He heard Lance huff. Only at the sound of a shower starting up did he dare to glance up again. Lance had his back turned, and oh… what an opportunity.

Without his permission, his eyes were wandering all over the other – seeing the way the water rushed over his strong, scarred back, and how the stream was broken by the swell of his ass to gather in a stream down his muscled thighs.

The heat of anger in his chest hadn’t disappeared, but instead it had sunk down into his belly, heavy and warm. Keith swallowed as he felt the telltale rush of blood to his groin.  _Not now, idiot_ , he muttered silently to his dick. It didn’t listen. He could feel himself rising to attention, the sight of a naked boy apparently enough for his neglected sex drive.

Alright, a particularly  _beautiful_  naked boy.

Desperately he tried to think of appalling things; to calm himself through breathing patterns and every other bullshit method he’d heard of through his years of being a teenage boy. He was painfully aware of his bareness, and how all it would take was a simple glance for his teammate to see him in his half-erect glory. Biting his lip, he kept his body crouched and back turned, to conceal what he could.

Sounds of bottles opening and closing kept echoing between the white walls. Jesus, how many products did this guy use? Impatiently, Keith dug his teeth into his lip, trying hard to ignore the small groans and pleased exhales Lance was making as he washed. Was it really just his perverted imagination that were making them sound suspiciously sexual??

Keith couldn’t take more of this – he itched to get his hands on himself as quickly as possible. He glanced over his shoulder, thinking that the other  _had_  to be finished soon. It was a mistake.

Lance was completely under the spray of water, his eyes closed as he leant back into the stream, lips parted. And  _fuck_ – while he’d been able to keep his gaze from roaming towards inappropriate areas earlier, there was nothing stopping them now from trailing down that wet abdomen. Keith’s eyes fell, drawn like a magnet to where Lance’s cock hung thick and heavy between his legs.

Suddenly, his mouth felt very dry.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away as his mind filled up with images of his own lips wrapping around that thickness, of the feeling of fullness and thoughts of its taste. His knees felt weak beneath him as arousal swept through him in a shock. God, it had been too long. He coughed, hiding a groan in his fist.

He could feel Lance’s eyes upon him as soon as they snapped up, and it was too late to turn away.

“Looks like you got something going on over there, Red.”

It was a teasing chuckle, and Keith wavered on the edge between embarrassment and anger. He stood awkwardly, wanting to hide but knowing it was pointless.

“It’s a biological response,” he settled for grumbling.

“Sure is. Better take care of it, then.”

Lance sounded way too amused.

“I’m not  _alone_ ,” Keith hissed, glaring at him.

“Oh, don’t let me stop you.”

Lance shrugged, before pouring  _another fucking round_ of product into his hair. Keith huffed, cheeks flaring.

“Are you joking?”

 _Cause it’s not funny_ , he was about to hiss. But Lance held his gaze, smile melting away in the scorching heat of it.

“ _No_.”

His tone changed with that word. The teasing edge was still there, but the statement was clearly, irrefutably, an invitation. And then he turned his back and kept showering, like he hadn’t just suggested his teammate masturbate to the sight of him.

He was showing off, too. Arching his back, pushing his hips out, and swaying faintly to an imaginary tune as he washed his hair. Foam, thick and white, was gathering at his chin to drip in globs down onto his chest.

Keith was sure he was a healthy shade of red at this point – the scene was striking directly at all his weaknesses. And Lance, that fucker, only stared into his eyes as the foam ran in patterns down his chest, smirking shamelessly. He knew  _exactly_  what he was doing to him. Keith ground his teeth together, fingers twitching with the need to relieve himself somehow. But would that be giving in?

 _…No_ , he thought. Lance wasn’t expecting him to do it. It was a dare.

And if Keith was one thing, it was daring.

 _Fuck it_ , he decided. With a slow exhale he let his hand stray where it wanted to go. He trailed a finger up the underside of his cock, and shivered despite the hot water. It had been days, and with Lance right there … He could barely keep from groaning as he wrapped his fingers around himself.

He started off slow, some part of him still hesitant. Mortification was mixing with the arousal in his belly, swirling hotly together. Still, the slide of his palm felt incredible as he teased himself to full hardness.

When he dared glance up, Lance was arching a challenging eyebrow at him. He could hear a clear,  _that all you got, mullet?_ just from looking at him. Keith scowled and sped up the movement of his hand, until he was jerking off like he usually did.

Ignoring the other’s pleased grin, he let his eyes return to the body under the water, taking in the slick skin of his stomach, the way water pooled in his bellybutton and trickled down his smooth, shaved groin. He stared at the other’s cock, with open greed in his expression this time. A faint moan made its way past his set jaw as he noticed interest sparking in the other, and his eyes flicked from the hardening cock up to his face.

Lance’s gaze was hungry. He said nothing, though, only turned slowly around to let him enjoy his backside in the same way.  _God, what a narcissistic guy_ , Keith wanted to huff, but he really couldn’t blame him. Not an ounce of his confidence was overestimating his looks.

He had a great back, with just the right amount of muscle. The scars crisscrossing them made a different feeling surge up in him, a need to be close; to protect. Keith whined as he imagined those strong arms wrapped around him, their wet skin sliding together, heartbeats against each other.

Shit, he was getting way too into this.

Panting, he leant back against the wall, barely able to keep standing. He tightened his grip, feeling liquid heat soar through his blood. Everything was so warm, so wet and slick, and he felt like a single touch would melt him. But the only thing on him was the other’s eyes.  

When their gazes met this time, it was like a spark of voltage, physical and heavy. Keith couldn’t look away. He kept moving his hand, desperately, while that blue heat speared him in place.

He was no longer sure if it was him who was exploiting the situation, or if it was Lance. Going by the dirty delight in the other’s expression, he was definitely enjoying the show. Keith cursed internally. When had  _he_ become the show?

Lance seemed closer suddenly – and oh god, he was walking towards him, holding his gaze until he was leaning in close, one hand resting on the wall. He gently cupped his cheek with the other. The touch sang through him, and he leant into it with a sharp inhale.

“Enjoying yourself, Red?”, Lance murmured, thumb going in slow circles and sending shivers down his spine.

“Touch me,” he rasped.

“Where?”

“ _Touch me!_ ”

“Alright.”

Lance’s other hand was at his elbow, the touch light as it trailed down his underarm and over his hand. Finally, he settled his fingers over Keith’s and took over his grip. He didn’t have time to react to the touch before Lance was moving, building quickly up to a speed even better than Keith’s.

“ _Lance_ , o- oh –!”, he gasped.

Lance’s lips brushed his cheek.

“Relax, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

His own hands fell powerlessly to his sides as he let Lance coax pleasure out of him. He looked so much better up close. There were water droplets caught in his eyelashes; the flush of his skin darkening his freckles. His muscles were straining as he kept flicking his wrist faster. Keith’s lips parted as his abdomen clenched, the honey-sweet sensation spilling over.

He could feel the orgasm sweeping through him, making him shake in the other’s arms. Not for a second did Lance look away. He kept holding his face, watching his expression like he wanted to capture every detail. And Keith felt unguarded, for a split second completely open and vulnerable as he came. He moaned, dragged-out, almost shyly.

With a final tremble the rush died down. When Lance looked down to his own stained hand, it was like a spell broke, leaving Keith gasping and flushing.

“Mmm…”, Lance hummed and leisurely licked the cum off with a wet tongue.

Keith made a strange sound in the back of his throat, making Lance lift an eyebrow. Thoughtfully, he lifted his hand to Keith’s mouth, pressing the last drops against his lips. He opened easily, but squirmed as the mess was pushed against his tongue.

“You don’t like the taste?”, Lance said, “Aw, I know why.”

He leant in, giving a hot whisper against his cheek.

“Cause it’s not mine. Isn’t that right?”

A pathetic whine escaped Keith, muffled around the fingers still in his mouth. Lance clicked his tongue.

“If you want it so bad… why don’t you get on your knees and work for it?”

He removed his hand and stepped back. Keith’s legs gave out, and he fell down to the wet floor; shivering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
